Two Steps Back
by VerityXxX
Summary: My collection of one shots that I am writing for the next step. Based around all of my favourite ships and characters and some will occur in the past whilst others will be from the not so hypothetical future and exploring what's going on in each of the characters heads. I will take requests for any future one shots.
1. Not So Stangers On A Bus

The first time Emily sees him on her bus she gets off at the next stop. She can't sit there and wonder whether he will recognize her for half an hour journey it'll be. She recognized him instantly obviously her breath catching in her throat from the second she saw his six foot one frame duck to make it through the door. She pushed past him to get off the bus her eyes cast downwards and wisps of her brown hair fall into her face masking her but as she sees him sit down as the bus drives off leaving her alone at the bus stop she feels something inside of her cracks. He didn't recognize her.

It was two more weeks until she saw him again on that same bus at 9:33 in the morning when he got on at the same stop that Emily had gotten off at last time. It's not as if she cared or remembered. The bus is busy and all of the pairs of seats have at least one person as sitting in it she looks down praying that he won't sit next to her even though deep down she wants him to. He walks closer before sitting only a row in front of her on the other side of the bus. She refuses to look at him but he commands the seat with ease and she can hear the tittering of the blonde girl whose sitting next to him. He shifts and she can see her. Slim, model pretty with blonde hair (much like her own before she dyed it in an attempt to forget about everything), which is layered in perfect curls over her white top. She tears her glance away as though she's been burnt and busies herself with ferreting in her bag for something but she's not quite sure what. The half an hour passes slowly and she taps her French manicured fingers against window impatiently by the time the bus reaches its last few stops. The breeze, which hits her as she exits the bus, messes up her carefully styled and braided hair but she doesn't care. Indeed she finds it oddly invigorating, almost enough to hide her indignation about the girl who gets off at the same stop a scrap of paper with his number on it clutched in between crimson red nails which are only a few shades darker than the crimson of her cheeks.

The next week she doesn't expect to see him but she isn't surprised by his presence and when like before he walks through the aisle looking for somewhere to sit she doesn't duck her head and instead sits up tall. He doesn't notice her and walks past her and lounges in the last row of the bus like the cool kids at her prep school used to do. She wants to look back at him. She wants to say something, anything but she doesn't. She keeps her gaze trained forwards and the nails in her left hand drag against the back of her right hand whenever she considers doing anything but sitting up straight with perfect posture formed from years of ballet and dance. She gets off all to happily, conscious of a pair of eyes digging into her back.

He sits in the pair of seats to your right and she shoots him sidelong glances for the next three stops. She knows it's not particularly subtle of her but she can't help in and when a large man even by his standard but it's all fat and pudge in contrast to his lean muscular physique, every inch sculptured muscle formed from hours in the studio, sits beside her she recoils slightly looking down away from the man. He smells slightly sour not quite like sweat or even body odor but it's an unpleasant smell which hangs around her clashing horribly with the delicate jasmine scent which she sprayed liberally on her pulse points this morning—more than usual especially considering what she has to do later but she couldn't resist it and for a second after she'd sprayed herself she couldn't help but imagine a scenario in which he recognized her scent. It's the same one she has always used and he'd commented on it and how despite the fact that by the end she'd sheen with sweat she would still smelt like jasmine. She had always flushed when he said that, her red cheeks growing redder. There was something oddly personal about him recognizing her scent but she couldn't put her finger on what. By the time she should get off the bus she hasn't snuck any more glances at him and she's tempted to sit on that bus until he gets off just to give her more time to remember his features but she doesn't and instead gets off the bus and with only a small regretful look backwards she walks off, black heels clacking against the slate grey pavement with purpose.

The next week she stays home with a fever running at 40 degrees Celsius. She considers getting up and catching her bus but whenever she gets up a rush of bile sends her running for the toilet or a bowl depending on which is closer. She feels a wave of regret about not seeing him on the bus but she consoles herself with ben and jerry's, TV programs she hasn't watched since she hit puberty and the fact that it's not like he's going to miss her or even notice that's she's not on the bus. But she doesn't know why she cares. They both know that nothing could've happened, they never even spoke about it afterwards maintaining a mask of clinical detachment until finally he was forced to leave on a day she couldn't help but remember.

The next week you tap your fingers against your skirt as you wait to see if he'll get on the bus. You're not sure why you are nervous but when you see him lounging in the bus shelter you let out a breath that you scarcely even realize that you were holding. He sits in the row in front of you to the right and is unwittingly in the perfect place for you to watch him and you can see his profile easily and for the first time you look at him freely—imprinting everything about him into your brain. Emily hadn't realized that she looked forward to these journeys so much until she had missed that one last week and knowing it now she drank him in like an addict not caring if he noticed you staring at him. It's not as though he'd recognize her anyway if he hadn't already and the power of her anonymity washes over her and empowers her to run her gaze across his face and his body. His face is gaunter than the last time you saw him properly but as you watch his signature smile crosses his face and he's just as beautiful as he was before. His hair is longer but not unreasonably so, her pet peeve would be guys with long hair and a shadow of stubble crosses his face casting it into a shadow and it ages him. His eyes are still the same warm brown color that she remembers so clearly, too clearly—probably a result of all those hours she'd spent looking at them as they planned even after her feelings went rouge. He turns around and she starts for a second before grabbing the water bottle which sits in her satchel which isn't that school bag tucked away in a cubby hole and after pulling the water bottle lid open with her teeth in a practiced neat motion—she hasn't used this bottle since she was a kid and old habits die hard—and she drinks deeply from it hoping that by the type she puts it down he's turned back around but he hasn't and she thinks he's staring at her. She closes the bottle self consciously before wiping the back of her hand against her chin where she can feel water dripping. A hint of berry colored lipstick comes away on her hand and she resists the urge to rub it against her own white top instead opting to rub it against the bus seat.. When she looks up again he's busied himself in a phone and she feels a sigh of relief but she can't help but relive the moment he turned around and saw you. She just didn't know what he had seen when he'd turned around and seen her.

The next week Emily almost don't get on the bus and almost hails an uber instead but she doesn't have the money and she knows it's stupid that she's so scared of the way that he looked at her and with that thought in mind she get onto the bus and sit in her usual seat. The three stops until where he gets on pass slowly and by the type the bus pulls up Emily's dying of frustration. No one but an old lady who takes far too long getting onto the bus and pulling out her freedom pass which entitles her to get free transport. She clatters along the bus once she's finally sorted and sat in a priority seat the bus surges forwards leaving the bus stop, his bus stop behind her. She sinks down into her chair feeling instantly foolish in her pale blush pink lipstick and the pastel green dress she had donned this morning. It's a gift from her sister from a few years back—she'd originally planned on bringing it back as it wasn't her usual style but she'd dressed it down with a denim jacket and combined with sneakers she thought it looked nice. She'd been so stupid she though digging her nails into her palms every time she even considered looking up or even doing something other than beating herself up. She brushes a brown wisp of hair which had slipped out of the braid which held her hair out of her face and tucks it behind her ear and then she stares down at her hands which are sitting on the pale green fabric delicately exerting no pressure so the skirt falls uninterrupted across her lap. When her stop is called her hand snakes up to press the button to stop the bus and when it shudders to a stop she pulls her satchel onto her shoulder and gets off the bus. It's hay fever she'll claim later but a solitary tear falls down her cheek and she's not sure why but she can't stop it from making it's way downwards, can't bring herself to wipe it from her face and instead wears it like a badge of honor. She walks along the pavement to the crossing when she hears her name from a voice she's almost forgotten and when she pivots like a dancer she was she sees him standing there. He's complete perfection and he walks towards her as though he thinks she might run away any second. She might run away; she hasn't ruled that out as a strategy to avoid him. His voice is low, smooth as whiskey and its dulcet tones lull her into a relaxed state of mind even though that's the antithesis to how she feels.

"Hey," she says before mentally scolding herself. It's the first time she's seen him in 5 years and she says hey. If he didn't think she was a naïve schoolgirl before he would now.

He looked at her for a second, brown eyes inscrutable, before he cracks a grin and his lips curve into her favorite lopsided smile of his, "Hey," he paused again and she wants him to continue, she needs to hear him say something else. "It's you isn't it"

She wants run to him, to hold him in her arms to assure him between touches that it's her. But she stays stock-still, bolt upright as though she is strapped to a stake and she merely nods her head. "It's me—Hunter," she says after a pregnant pause.

He steps forward his eyes full of wonder, which was reserved just for her and a selfish part of her wishes that he hadn't given up all those years ago when she'd pushed him away. Given up despite the fact that he was just as broken, as she was when she had to break his heart. He outstretches a hand as if to touch her but he catches it before he can lift it fully and instead toys on the hem of his shirt with it. "You've changed," he says and it's true. She's not the girl who he met all those years ago, Emily's older more experienced and possibly almost a decent person but as he steps closer again she quakes slightly inside and she know that he still affects her the same way.

"I've missed you," she murmurs as much for her own benefit as his.

She wants him to apologize to promise not to leave but he remains mute for a moment too long and you freeze with nerves until he smiles his easy smile and murmurs back that he's missed her too. The pair of you stand stand nose to nose just taking in each other and if she though his profile was beautiful it's nothing compared to his whole face which is iridescent both from the sunlight which despite it being England is surprisingly strong and from the smile which crosses his face just as easily.

"You free now," Hunter asks and his voice is surprisingly rough and it seems deeper than usual, harsher and his brown eyes are on fire.

Emily averts her own green eyes from his darker ones, "I can't," she apologizes. " I have an appointment." It sounds lame but it's true and she hopes he won't mind but it's not the kind of appointment you miss. There's a reason she come here every week and it's not child friendly.

"No worries," Hunter says lazily tucking his hands into his pockets nonchalantly. 'I guess I'll see you around than," he says and she doesn't realize what he's saying—not fully at least until he turns and disappears into the crowd. She follows quickly but she can't help but loose him and when Emily turns around finally to head to her appointment she can't shake the feeling that she's lighter and freed from something but she's not sure why.

 **AN This is the first story I've posted from this account and its about Emily and Hunter cause I couldn't let their story end how it did in the show. I hope you liked it as I'm really excited about this story and a couple other projects I have planned. Somewhat considering doing another chapter to this one shot from Hunter's perspective. So comment if you want me to do that or have any thoughts on my characterisation as I wasn't sure about it as I wrote the one shot originally for something else but then I realised that it was perfect for these two as they are probably my favourite couple from the next step.**


	2. Tarantism

**Tarantism-the uncontrollable urge to dance**

He doesn't know when he first met her. She's been there two steps behind him for as long as he can remember, her blonde hair spiralling around her as she spins and her laughter fills the entire room.

That's Richelle.

At least that's who she used to be. They're the only ones left from the ten odd of them there used to be. His mum says they met in baby ballet and Noah who was back then the quiet one had asked her to dance with him at the end of the session saying that he felt an uncontrollable urge to dance with her. The words had sounded funny coming from a five year old apparently and Richelle had laughed at him for the first time and said no. Her mother had later explained that Richele had developed a fascination with the word recently and said no to everything when he'd run to complain to his mum that the little blonde girl didn't like him.

He didn't believe her then but he couldn't help but feel that Richelle's fascination with the word still hadn't ended. It allowed her to form boundaries around herself he knew. Saying no allowed her to feel powerful in a way that nothing even dance did because it meant she could control whatever she had to do. Richelle had never hesitated to say no to him as children. She couldn't hang out because she had to finish working on her spins or do her homework or play the piano.

He never stopped though. Whenever she said no he just squared his shoulders, gave her the space she said she needed and he'd leave with her piano playing filling his head as he goes home. Her delicate fingers darting over the keyboard nimbly even just at 9 or 10 dancing up and down the octaves as she coaxes sound out of the tired instrument in the music room.

...

The she said yes though unlike the first day she said no to him he remembers. She was 11 and he was 12 and like always they were waiting to be picked up. They were always the last two left. She was sitting in the music room cross legged her hair falling out of a french braid her mother had clearly done and it was caught in the suns ray. She had been doing her homework and she was gnawing on the end of a pencil. It was courtesy a habit when he stopped in to check on her and ask if she needed anything. And she said yes and asked him to help her with her maths. The questions were easy enough as he'd studied the same things not a year ago but thinking of what to say when she looked up with a dimpled smile consumed his thoughts as he helped her.

She never said no to him again for years. They'd sit in the music room whilst they waited for their parents and ignore each other for the most part but Noah never did as well in school as he did then doing his homework in Richelle's quiet company. It was a delicate balance. He didn't push her because he never knew what it would take for her to start saying no to his company or to just blank him out of her life erecting the walls that Noah had spent over half his life breaking down.

...

They sat like that for two years until Richelle upon hitting thirteen and officially entering her teenage years became a butterfly. She still sat with him after dance class but with Gabi or Camille chatting about dance class and whatnot. He never joined them but Richelle never asks him to leave and he instead just practises the guitar or his latest dance move whilst he waits. He's glad though that Richelle has finally come out of her shell enough to talk to him and the other two girls so it's enough for him.

In dance class she becomes the leader and they all listen to her because when someone who has been quiet and withdrawn as Richelle has for so many years starts to talk you have to listen. She's the best after him and Noah can't help but think that their hours in the music room training together yet alone have been paying off. Besides when she smiles at him charmingly and asks him to have a juice before they go to the music room Noah doesn't consider saying no to her and they grab a juice. No one can consider saying no to Richelle ironically enough nowadays and everyone in the dance studio is wound around her little finger. Noah knows this but he doesn't care because he was wound around her finger first.

Richelle grows reckless on this love and almost adoration. She challenges more and more with her chin upturned demandingly but she always rises to meet the challenge she sets. Her aerials and pirouettes benefit as she gets extra lessons outside of class until she's flying around the dance floor with the same grace her fingers used to have on the piano. Noah works just as hard in that little music room after even she's gone. She doesn't realised it maybe but she's challenging him to keep up and Noah's not going to say no to her after all these years and let her down. So he practises for hours and grows stronger and they both leave everyone behind. He doesn't mind letting her be the leader though he'll follow her anywhere he can't help but think.

...

She's fourteen when someone finally says no to her. It's miss Kate and somehow the very act of someone saying no to Richelle of setting up boundaries of their own rocks her world. It was her thing to say no to people and it wasn't supposed to work the other way. She's old enough now that people can't just saying yes to her so they don't her face fall. She hides it from everyone but him and when he asks he knows she wants to say no. But she doesn't and instead tells him that she forgot to some homework at school.

He knows she's lying.

If nothing else Richelle would never forget to do her homework. But she doesn't meet his eyes and Noah wishes she said no. At least then he'd know that something was really wrong. He doesn't say anything and watches as her smiles grow wider, her pirouettes tighter and the bags under her eyes grow larger. He wonders why no one else notices but no one else cares as Richelle spins herself like a wind up toy tighter and tighter. Noah fancies that one day she'll break like the music box his little sister had when she spun it too much but Richelle like the ballerina on top of the music box continues dancing.

Sometimes it's like it used to be when they sit together but their silence is charged instead of comfortable and Noah wants to say something to her. To shock her into telling the truth and telling him what's wrong but he doesn't. Because even if she's lying to him and everyone else at least she's not saying no to him and he doesn't want her to start saying no to him ever again.

...

Everything changes again the next year when finally aged 16 he makes it into A troupe. Richelle doesn't make it and she's angry and she rages and rants at him. Because she's never not been good enough. Her talent and hard work always have been enough to get that yes that she craves. Finally someone's saying no to her and it's her own fault. That sticks at her for months spurring her on and he never sees her anymore she's always tucked away in their music room with the door closed and music blaring out. He opens the door once to check on her and they chat and they laugh and it's almost like old times. Then West tells him he has to get to training and something in Richelle stiffens up and she turns the music on and she's spinning in the mirror and spotting herself before he's even picked up all of his stuff.

The next time he comes to talk to her is to ask her about Abi. The blonde girl came from elite to join the next step when they merged and she's pretty and most importantly she's different to anyone he knows. He can tell just by watching her that she's done years of ballet which form the basics of her dance and thus unlike his friends on B troupe and from J troupe. Richelle says yes and she helps him. But once he's with Abi she ignored him more than ever and continues to train in the music room only now she locks the door.

...

She makes it into a troupe a year later and Noah sees the same upturned chin when she used to challenge someone to meet her expectations. Now though she's challenging the entire team telling them that she's coming for them and Noah's almost afraid of the single mindedness he sees in those eyes. Eyes that will now say no to anything which will get in her way.

Those eyes get turned on him when he almost drops her during the qualifiers routine but he apologises and whilst he knows that she hasn't forgiven him at least she's not angry at him. That doesn't him stop him from confiding in Amanda though. He needs someone to talk to and Amanda's as good as anyone. She doesn't say no to him when he asks to talk to her and doesn't think she ever will. He didn't realise how much he missed being indulged with the safety of knowing that you can do what you like because someone will be there for you. He's finally able to honest with someone and say what he thinks because before he was the one who was scared of rejection. Now he nows that Amanda will be there for him whenever he needs her and never turn him down and he loves her for that. He needs the unconditional love she offers him and offers her the same in return.

...

Maybe that's why it hurts so much when she goes on tour and leaves him behind. The only person who was always there and would never say no to him suddenly says no and leaves him behind. It must be his fault he must have done something to drive Amanda away but he doesn't know what and he can't help but feel like shit for the rest of the year.

He lashes out wanting someone anyone to care about him. Maybe it's because he's been told no for so fucking long that he's snapping but he just wants someone to say yes to him and to tell him that he's not an idiot and all that rubbish but the second he sees Jacqui he knows that she'll do that for him. She's warm where Richelle was cold and she says yes to him regardless of what he asks her.

...

He knows it's a mistake.

He shouldn't commit to her because she makes his stupid ego feel better but he just wants to be told yes and not have to fear a no so he goes for it. She doesn't say no and he feels almost like he's preying on her and her stupid innocent heart because as he watches she falls for him and gives him all the yes's he needs. He's addicted to the feeling from her agreeing to him that he can't say no to her either. He's on a rush and then Noah says it to Richelle.

What he's been wanting to say to her for years. That it's his fault that the duet's not working. It's her fault. She's the one who can't connect with anyone. She's emotionally stiff. She's broken and battered and bruised. And he hates himself for saying it but he just wants Jacqui to say yes to him to give him what he needs. He watches something break in her eyes but she doesn't shed a tear and instead swallows hard and turns back to the dance. She doesn't look at him again as they dance together but yet alone like when they were children in the music room.

When he takes her captaincy away from her he sees the shards from whatever broke in her eyes that day smash further amongst themselves until there's nothing left behind her green eyes but steely determination which is what keeps her dancing. Because if she stops and sits down Noah can't help but feel that she might just not stand up again.

...

He doesn't realise she's not there when they make it into regionals until he hears Ozzy talking to Lola about the fact Richelle's in hospital. He hates that he didn't know where she was. He hates that she told Ozzy not him their supposed to be best friends aren't they. He hates the way he shakes Ozzy once everyone's gone because he needs to know what's happened to Richelle. But Ozzy doesn't tell because Richelle told him not. And he hates that Richelle is saying no again.

...

It's months before he sees her again. When he does she's in the music room playing the piano. Her hair's loose and her leg propped up on a stool and she's as talented as ever. Her hands dance across the keyboard and he watches her play. How did he miss it. How did he not see that her body was breaking. How did he fool himself into thinking he didn't care about the little girl who said no to him and into thinking that she didn't care about anything.

"Hey," He says finally as his thoughts drive him out of his own mind.

Richelle looks up and he only now sees the tear tracks coursing down her face but she's not crying anymore, "Hey." her voice is weak and understated but her resolve is as strong as ever.

"Are you alright," Noah says gently leaning on the piano.

Richelle shakes her head and laughs bitterly, "I just feel an uncontrollable urge to dance."

She has no way of remembering that Noah said that to her when they met. Hell Noah doesn't remember saying that to her but Noah smiles before offering her his hand. She takes it and they sway to the music slightly. He doesn't react when he feels a wetness from her tears on his t-shirt and he doesn't look down. For the moment he's content just to hold her as they dance. It doesn't matter to him that she's not fully there because he isn't either. He's in the memories of two children determined to outdo each other and of the piano being played as they spin carelessly.

 **AN. So yeah this ended up being a lot deeper than i thought it was going to be when I started this one shot. I love these two little beans though and I love their journey from being kids on the same team to adults on first different and then the same team. And i tried not to be too harsh on Noah because his cluelessness really annoys me sometimes especially when it comes to Richelle because he never seems to see her properly and goes from being her best friend to ripping her apart for another girl so i hope this makes his motivations more understandable.**

 **So everyone and anyone whose reading in this I need your advice. Because i think I'm going to start writing a multi chapter story about the next step but I'm not sure if it would be better to wait till season 6 airs/finishes airing though as I live in England that could be a while. Would you guys like me to just start that now and ignore the events of season 6 as season 5 ended quite openly so I'm not sure exactly where I'd go from there or would it be better if I just write some more oneshots about my favourite characters and ships to fulfil my next step needs whilst I wait for season 6 to air. I'm not sure personally so please tell me what you want via review or pm because if I don't get any response I might just not do either because I'm really busy.**

 **Send in your favourite ships and prompts if you want more one shots so I can write what you guys want to read but I may not write every ship if they're not one my favourites as I'm fifty fifty with the majority of the next step ships. I really hope you guys like this because I'm personally very proud of this one shot and my huntmily one so I hope I'm not just being deluded about my ability as a writer.**

 **Lots of Love and Hope to hear from you soon**

 **Verity XxX**


	3. Habromania

**Habromania—delusions of** **happiness**

"How's Alfie? James asked cool and detached. At least that's how he hoped that he sounded but he had come dangerously close to loosing his cool when Piper told him about what had happened. His little sister had been like a rag doll crushed under Riley's secret that she had forced her to bear. This was why he hadn't wanted Piper to come to the Next Step because as much as he loved the place he had known that it would chew her up. The girl was far to sweet for this place and despite what she thought too young.

It had taken him far too long to be able to face Riley and her damn face which would crumple up when she cried and made him feel like the bad guy even when he hadn't done anything wrong. But the band had judged him ready to talk to her and James trusted them mostly even though they were all utter idiots sometimes. They were his boys though so that didn't matter. Without them, Eldon and West James didn't know where he would be. Hell they'd even reached out to Hunter who'd checked on James t offer his support.

Riley looked confused, "What do you mean." He could see the thoughts ticking inside her head. Riley had always been smarter than him—maybe that"s why he had missed it for so long and she'd been able to keep so many secrets.

He scoffed loud and deliberate. How did she not know what he was talking about? Could't she see what she had done? Was she that blind? "I talked to Piper." Shed tried to make his baby sister keep secrets from in order to maintain her reputation after she got involved with one of her dancers. She hadn't just cheated on him but she had broken studio rules for him. Did she not see how wrong and even inappropriate her actions had been. She'd thrown him away on what a whim and momentary infatuation.

A small manicured hand slipped up to cover her mouth in shock and they stood still for a second. James could feel Riley putting the clues together and whilst normally her gaze was comforting and familiar now it made his skin crawl. "She said she wouldn't say anything," Riley said ducking her head.

"She's my sister and a kid. How did you expect her not to tell me," James felt sick though as he spoke. He hated doing this but he had to. Riley needed to understand her actions. "She stressed so much about telling me but she was scared and she couldn't look me in the face. She was terrified of letting you down and you didn't even care did you. As long as you could get your way and keep your little fling a secret you were happy."He dropped his gaze at the end. He'd been able to maintain eye contact throughout the entirety of his tirade but he couldn't look at her anymore. He didn't want to look at her anymore.

"I'm sorry," she wasn't though was she. She'd done it. She could have backed out of whatever was going on between her and Alfie any time but she hadn't. "It just happened."

"Well that's not enough," James's voice was resolute and hard as he spoke. And it wasn't enough to just say that she was sorry. They're been together for years and they talked to each other. At least he thought they did.

She was crying now with tears trickling down her cheeks. The sight was supposed to fill him with pity but he just felt disdain for her and everything that she had been brought down to. "What do you want me to do?"

"Anything Riley," James said his voice desperate now as though he was verbally shaking her to move her into action. "Because hell I did those stupid tasks and what I did Beth was a hell of a lot better than you and Alfie."

"This is nothing like you and Beth," Riley said. She was visibly pulling herself together and she wiped away her tears as though she was unveiling her war paint.

James laughed at her now incredulous, "No it isn't. Because there never was a me and Beth. It was all in her head but as far as I can tell you believe in whatever Alfie's told you."

"I do believe in us," Riley said her voice escalating in both pitch and volume. "At least I did," her voice broke on the last word but she didn't cry again and James could imagine how she'd be feeling right now. He was always the one to hold her whenever she felt upset and he could feel his limbs wanted to revert to habit and hold her again. He held himself still though and instead waited face hard for the girl to pull herself together and through this. "Archie was just so sweet and he was always here. I needed someone and he wanted to be that someone."

Now James was angry. That was his role and Riley was supposed to need him not stupid Swiss Alfie who would understand her anyway. Not like he did at least. "I was always there for you Riley. You just never asked."

" Did I need to ask for your help? You say all this shit but you don't know me James," Riley said her tone combative. "If you did you never would have left."

"I was on that laptop night and day Riley," James reminded fiercely. "Whenever I could I'd be talking to you helping you and doing whatever you needed. I loved you but that doesn't make me a superhero."

"But you weren't there. You couldn't hold me, brush the hair out of my face or wipe away my tears," Riley said. Her voice was small and empty and broken. "He was."

"You said it was okay that I went," James said bitterly. He hadn't wanted to go to London initially but Riley had promised him it'd be okay and that it's be good for him to compete in that hip hop competition and long distance would strengthen their relationship. "You can't say one thing and then blame me when I do it"

Riley brushed her hair back from her face, "But you were supposed to know." She paused almost as though she realized that James wouldn't buy whatever she was saying. "It wasn't supposed to work out like this."

"I know," James said the two words almost silent. Neither of them had wanted this—they'd always been the couple that everyone thought would last and they'd wanted to. "But you betrayed me and you lied to me."

"I'm sorry I don't know what was ging through my mind," Riley said desperately but James' had lasted this long without cracking so he crossed his eyes and merely watched. "It was just like a crazy delusion in which their weren't consequences."

"No Riley you're not the one with delusions" James' voice grew in anger and frustration and Riley flinched. "I'm the deluded one because I still fucking love you." He ran a hand over his head and with an expression of regret left.

Riley collapsed.

 **A.N. so I'm not quite sure what happened here as this was initially going to be a fluffy story which might be stupid considering my other next step one shots which aren't very fluffy even when I loved the couples i.e. Hunter and Emily or Richelle and Noah. However, Jiley isn't one of my favourite couples personally as I never really liked Riley as a character and her development even though I know that in this fandom it is the dominate ship and I got asked to do this as a result. The moment between the pair which I wanted to know more about which is often what I develop or scenes they don't get in the actual show was this as I wanted James to be more angry at Riley and kinda to make her understand what she'd done as I don't think Riley ever really gets shocked into the reality to the degree that I wanted her to be. So this came about and I basically said via James everything that I wanted Riley to hear and yeah. Not all together happy with this as it's quite short especially in comparison to other stuff that I write but I was trying a different structure for the chapter and writing a scene which wasn't in the show. But yeah if anyone wants a more fluffy happy Jiley pm or review and I can.**


	4. Yugen

**Yugen - an awareness of your surroundings that triggers emotional responses too deep and mysterious for words.**

"Do you hear the darkness drip," Eldon asked his tone deadly serious but his eyes danced with mischief.

Michelle smiled perplexed unsure about what Eldon was trying to get out, "What are you talking about?"

"Listen," Eldon said and Michelle listened unsure of what she was supposed to actually be listening for but she didn't want to shake him out of whatever he was going on about now. She liked it a little too much when Eldon was being goofy and to ever stop him from going on one of his tangents like these even if she had no idea what he was talking about most of the time.

There was a crack of thunder and Michelle couldn't help but jump, "There's no dripping just thunder Eldon."

Eldon cast a disbelieving eye over the dark studio and Michelle shivered slightly. Eldon had said it'd be funny for them to break into the studio overnight and she'd thought it was a good idea until the sun had started to set and Eldon had started being creepy. He'd thought it was funny to tell ghost stories but Michelle wasn't feeling it anymore.

"Can't you hear it," Eldon asked leaning over Michelle intimidatingly.

Michelle couldn't help but laugh at the earnest look on Eldon's face before leaning in to whisper tauntingly, "No."

"Really," Eldon said not moving away as Michelle expected and instead he held her gaze with his breath brushing against her face

Michelle stiffened. She couldn't do this-not to Emily. This was a mistake to come here in the first place. She'd agreed to come here for some reason or the other because she'd wanted to spend time with Eldon but she'd clearly made a mistake when it came to this meeting. She already knew that she had no restraint when it came to Eldon so she needed him to possess those qualities.

Michelle pushed her weight backwards from the front of her knees onto her heels sending herself lurching away from Eldon needing to get herself away from him quickly. He outstretched a hand to grab Michelle as she fell backwards out of control.

"Are you okay," he asked appraising Michelle from where she was sitting with the support from Eldon's hand.

Michelle yanked her hand away like she was scorched by Eldon's touch. Propping herself up with her free hand Michelle sat back on her heels as far away from Eldon as she was able to without revealing anything more towards Eldon. "I'm fine," she said her voice tense.

"What's wrong," Eldon asked again. He seemed concerned and Michelle wanted to say something and reassure him but she couldn't. Besides even though she liked Eldon and all it wasn't her place.

"Nothing," Michelle paused trying to preface whatever Eldon could say next. "How's Emily?" She asked hoping to remind Eldon of where his loyalties ought to lie.

Eldon scratched the hand that Michelle had only just released against his head and he looked unsure. Eldon never looked particularly mature or adult but he looked even more child like and confused now than ever. "Why are you asking that?"

Michelle forced a laugh, "We're friends. Don't friends gossip about each other's relationship? I do it all the time with Emily and Riley."

Eldon shifted his gaze to the side away from Michelle, "I don't know it's a bit awkward for us to be talking about my girlfriend like that,"

"Why? You talk about her with the boys don't you? I thought you said we were friends." Michelle said lifting her chin in an unspoken challenge.

Michelle waited for a few silent seconds for Eldon to say something. "It's awkward okay," Eldon finally burst out with. He paused before saying in a calmer gentler voice, "I don't like thinking about her when I'm with you."

Michelle tilted her head to the side, "Why?"

"I just like to keep things separate in their little boxes. You're in one box and Emily's in another box and those boxes don't meet. Never." The words spilled out of Eldon and he shut his mouth quickly looking slightly awkward.

Michelle laughed before elbowing the blonde teenage boy hoping to get rid of the awkward atmosphere that had seemingly come out of nowere, "OCD much."

"Me," Eldon frowned mock offended. "What are you talking about darling."

Michelle laughed again at the expression on Eldon's face. "Must be the darkness. It's dripping all over me making me loose control."

Eldon chuckled before taking a light swipe at her shoulder, "Stop taking the piss."

"You can't handle it can you," Michelle said stubbornly lifting her chin up as though to challenge him.

"Handle what?" Eldon asked bemused.

Michelle almost felt bad for the boy sitting beside her but it was too much fun teasing him for her to stop. Suddenly emboldened by the dark of the dance studio and the quietness that surrounded them and the sense of anonymity that she couldn't help but feel, as no one knew that she was there. She leant up smiling towards Eldon before whispering, "Me."

The pair broke into laughter almost instantly with Michelle unable to maintain straight expression as she stared up at Eldon's confused expression. The pair of them laughed for what seemed like forever and when they stopped she knew the traces of her laughter would be spread across her face.

"You're a good guy Eldon you know that," Michelle said after a few seconds as she felt herself recover slowly from her laughter.

Eldon shook his head and brushed his blonde hair back, "Nah I'm not a good guy."

"Why do you say that," Michelle asked. She had no idea what Eldon would say but she had the slightest suspicion that it probably wouldn't be good. Eldon the dork he was didn't tend to go around breaking rules.

Eldon frowned before relaxing and saying, "If I was a good guy I wouldn't be here with you right now."

Michelle paused, "Well it's a good thing I like the bad boys."

Their joint laughter rung out filling the dance studio and for a second it felt less abandoned. Michelle could almost imagine the lights turning on and the rest of A team flooding in. But when the laughter stopped and the pair just sat there for a minute and Michelle could hear the steady sound of the darkness dripping around them.

 **Not going to lie I'm not 100% sure what happened here I think that I tried to write fluff and failed. The idea of darkness dripping comes from a poem I studied in English called 'Journey' by Gillian Clarke so that's not all from me. I actually quite like this even though I'm elf conscious of it being very short but I found this couple quite hard to write as Michelle is one of my least favourite characters on the show and Eldon isn't much better as I was always on Emily's side as I identified more with her. Sorry, this is soooooo late but I've had coursework and my laptop charger has been broken so I've not been on my computer and obvs unable to write. If there are any issues grammar wise tell me as I just wanted to get this out asap. I will be writing a fluffy jiley next if I can as it was requested and I hope the guest who asked for this is happy as I tried really hard on it**

 **Verity XxX**


	5. Epiphany

**Epiphany: the moment of sudden realisation**

"Riley where are we going," Emily asked tugging her arm away fro her younger sisters and spinning around as though to halt Riley in her place.

"Stop asking questions," Riley tugged Emily's arm back linking them together before pulling Emily along. Emily did her best to resist digging her heels into the pavement beneath her in vain as she was dragged along. "It will all make sense when we get there."

Emily tucked a wisp of hair behind one ear with her spare hand, "It's not too much to expect to know what we're doing."

Riley grinned mischievously, "No." Having released Emily's arm she swung a bag back across her shoulder from where it had slipped.

"What's in there Riley," Emily said her tone sharp only having just noticed the innocuous bag that her sister was carrying. Her sister continued forwards but Emily grabbed her shoulder trying to stop Riley and she instead knocked the bag of Riley's shoulder.

It fell in slow motion and as Emily watched it spun round spilling its contents around across the floor.

"Close your eyes," Riley snapped slamming her hand across Emily's eyes. It was warm and slightly clammy and Emily pulled her head away from Riley with a jerk. Blinking to acclimatise, Emily spotted Riley crouched on the floor picking up everything which had fallen on to the ground. She picked up the bag to help Riley when she spotted the last thing that was stuck in the bottom of the bag.

It was Riley's favourite fuchsia bikini.

…

Emily tugged on the bikini Riley had handed her brusquely once they'd arrived. Part of living in metropolitan Canada and training at a competitive level of dance for most of her childhood meant that she wasn't really a beach girl. "What are we doing here?" She asked confused.

Riley had claimed that this would make her feel better after finding out all the stuff about her knee and what it would mean for her dance career after she hadn't been able to audition for A troupe. Emily however didn't really see what wasting around for the rest of the day in the sun would do for her especially.

"Riley," a voice said from behind Emily and Emily immediately recognised it to be James's.

She sent her younger sister a frosty glares, "Are we here to watch James surf."

Riley didn't answer but instead cast her eyes downwards away from Emily. James came forwards into Emily's eyesight and swung an arm around Riley's shoulders, "Didn't realise you were going to be coming Em."

Emily quirked an eyebrow at Riley, "Neither did I."

"I thought it would be fun for us to relax on the beach. It'd take the pressure of all of us after auditions," Riley said looking up sheepishly towards the pair of them whom had both fixed a hard look on Riley.

"Sure," James shrugged. "I need to go anyway I promised my boys I'd give them a hand when it comes to the break."

"Boys," Emily said sharply. She wanted time away from the studio not just taking everyone to the beach with her.

"Yeah, Eldon wanted to me to teach him to surf. The boy might have all the balance in the studio but when it comes to those waves he's like Bambi."

"Well you boys have fun. Em and I am going to catch some sun—it's our last chance before autumn starts to set in." Riley said before grabbing two towels and Emily's arm and towing her to the beach.

The sand was hot and got between Emily's toes from her first step and she couldn't hold back a frown. This reminded her why she didn't do beaches the last time she had come was years ago and she had never come with the people from the studio other than Riley before.

"Is it me, you, Eldon and James then." Emily asked Riley after a few moments as squinted towards the beach into the sunlight.

Riley swung the towels down onto the beach and settled herself down before looking up at Emily, "Dunno I think James got a bit of a group together either they haven't arrived yet or they'll be in the water."

Emily raised a hand to block out the sun to peer into the water. She could see James's figure running towards the sea his board grasped underneath an arm. Further into the sea she could see a brown hair figure riding a wave in towards the beach. It was only once he'd gotten off the board and turned to face James that Emily recognised him.

It was Hunter.

…

Emily timed her moment to perfection waiting for James and Eldon to reconvene on the beach before she made her excuses to Riley who was absorbed in her latest novel and headed into the sea.

Whilst she didn't like the beach Emily loved water though normally she preferred the chlorinated kind. This water though was ridiculously clear and the perfect temperature for her and even provided support her weak knee. "See ya firefly," West said passing her as he headed out of the water clutching a small body board, which only West could pull off.

Emily turned her head towards the other teen with a jerk, "Laters." She hadn't responded properly towards West's proposition at Nationals instead claiming that she needed time for herself. He was one of her best friends and all but Emily didn't see him like that she didn't really many people like that.

It was only when West moved past Emily as he continued to the beach that she spotted him sitting on his board frozen in his place in the water. She called out his name but instead of turning to her he kicked into action and renewed paddling deeper into sea away from Emily.

Frowning, Emily kicked into the water following Hunter deeper and deeper into the water. Pulling herself to the surface Emily blinked the salt out of her eyes, which were burning from the salt water. This was why she didn't like the sea and instead preferred the pool where goggles protected her eyes.

She blinked around through her bleary eyes with her legs swirling around underneath her as she fought to stay afloat despite bigger and bigger waves threatening to submerge her. The salt had only become clear of her eyes when she heard someone shouting and she'd only become aware of what was about to happen when she turned around to see a board flying out of the air towards her. She'd later find out that some kid had taken off the leg rope so that they could do aerials turning his board into effectively a high power projectile. But in that moment all she could do was raise her hands in an attempt to block the blow and scream.

Even as the force of impact hit her arms and her head sending her plunging down and she clung to consciousness Emily couldn't help but realise that probably no one would have heard her scream. Her fall was in slow motion a mess of limbs flailing trying to grab hold of something, anything that would help her return to the surface but when she pried her eyes open she realised she scarcely knew which was up.

As the momentum from her fall slowed down and she floated immobile under the water for seconds she stared at her hair. It had come free of the braid she'd tied it in this morning and surrounded her like bobbing with the waves like it had a life of its own. The water was warm and she was about to close her eyes when she felt a hand grab her own and pull her upwards towards the surface.

The hands were calloused and as Emily reached the surface the sun was blindingly bright. She fought to tread water to stay afloat but everything was so heavy and she was so cold.

"Come on Emily," She heard the voice of her saviour say and she knew that she recognised the voice even if she couldn't place it. She kicked up again hard churning the water around her feet and with a shove that Emily hadn't expected she found herself sliding out of the water and onto a board.

She pulled her legs in out of the water and curled herself up in a ball on the board with the water from her hair dripping down her back. "Are you okay," the voice said again and this time Emily was able to look up to see Hunter treading water his brown hair slick against his head

"You saved me," She stated her voice distant. She didn't fully comprehend what had just happened and in her head she was still spiralling in the water.

Hunter swum forward to rest his forearms on the board and Emily bit her lip to hide her reaction as the board swayed precariously under the added weight. "I heard you scream. I had to do something" His tone was nonchalant but there was something earnest about the way he looked at her and Emily didn't like it.

"You're very good at doing something," Emily said weakly hating herself even as she said the words. She just sounded like a whiny kid.

Hunter huffed and pushed down on the board slightly and Emily immediately counteracted by shifting her weight, "What's that supposed to mean." He paused before looking at her quizzically, "Are you sure you're okay? You were under for a long time."

"Why do you care now," Emily pressed again. She wasn't sure why she was doing this but there was something about the seawater that liberated her and when it was just two of them out here Emily didn't see a reason to mince her words. "It's not like you cared before."

"Emily I've always cared about you," Hunter said. Now he looked offended and Emily almost felt sorry for her words. Then she remembered how he'd abandoned her last season and instead she raised her head and stared him down. "We're teammates."

Emily laughed harshly like the sea witches in the Disney movies that Riley had loved as kid, "Just teammates." They'd never just been teammates—they'd been partners in crime, lovers, enemies and exes but never teammates. "You didn't come to see me about my knee. The rest of the team did."

"You didn't need me Emily. I'm sure West was more than happy to fill my shoes," Hunter said. His tone was calm but there was something in his eyes which made Emily feel like he was tempted to leave her sitting there floating on his board whilst he raced in like he was desperate to get away from her.

"What are you talking about," Emily asked confused now. "What does West have to do with anything?"

Hunter ran a hand through his brown hair, "I dunno maybe because I saw you kissing him at nationals."

"Why do you care," Emily asked shifting to the offensive. How had Hunter seen that it had only happened once and Emily could have sword that they'd been discreet. "We dated for two months it's not like I'm married to you or something. Besides it's a good thing we're no longer together if you're this needy and insecure."

"I guess I just though we meant something and not that you'd be necking some guy a few weeks later," He looked up at her keenly and Emily fought the urge to shift away from him. "Then again you're very good at finding new toys when you break your old ones."

"Are you mad because I didn't go running back to you when the Amanda thing came out," Emily said pissed off. "Because you never said anything either." She stopped to fight off stupid tears that had started falling she was supposed to be calm and rational. Whoever she became angry she'd loose control and find herself crying in the most inopportune of moments. "You were supposed to work it out."

"West made me promise when we broke up that I'd back off to give him space 'to work his moves', " Hunter answered imitating West's voice and Emily couldn''t help but laugh. "I just didn't think that you'd go for it."

"I didn't," Emily said under her breath. "West kissed me once but I told him we were better off as friends. Didn't you know?"

Hunter had the decency to look down ashamed, " I didn't really want to ask him about how it went. I thought it was reasonable to expect you guys would be dating after I saw you together."

"I guess," Emily said. "Isn't there a proverb about not making assumptions?"

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Hunter offered squinting into the sun.

"Maybe," Emily frowned not 100% convinced. She hesitated conscious that the water had stopped dripping from her hair and that they'd been out here for two long, "We should get going."

"Scoot up then other wise I won't fit on the board," Emily obliged and Hunter pulled himself up onto the board behind Emily.

He was frighteningly close to her and Emily couldn't help but be glad that he was being careful not to touch her. Instead he maintained a few inches of separation between them as he started to paddle them in towards the beach.

….

They had just reached the beach when Emily reached out to grab Hunter's arm to stop him from moving past her towards the group that had grown since Emily had left earlier that day. "What?"

"Did we have something," Emily asked unsure. "Cause I thought we did but I don't know anymore."

Hunter paused resting his board upon the sand, "I'm not sure. We probably shouldn't complicate things anyway with the whole dance situation."

"Of course," Emily agreed. Something sunk to the pits of her stomach at the idea of just being friends with Hunter and she turned away towards the others. "I'll see you," she said pulling her hairband off her wrist and tying her hair up in a rudimentary bun so it wouldn't frizz up.

She had only taken a few steps before she felt the same calloused hand that had plucked her out of the water only a few minutes ago grab her arm. Then so fast that she had no idea what was really happening he spun her around and pressed his lips against hers.

He must have dropped his surfboard because Emily felt one hand around her weight and another in her hair fiddling with the hairband she had just tied into her hair. His lips were hard and they still tasted of salt and the sea and it was better than any of her memories that she'd had of him.

"I love you," Hunter said leaning away for a few second but he was still close enough for Emily to be able to see the flecks of gold in his hazel eyes. Emily didn't say anything but she pressed her lips back against Hunter's smiling locking her arms around his neck as tight as she could.

When the hand in her hair finally pushed the hair tie out Emily pushed herself away from him, "I need to find that hairband." She crouched on the sand before sifting through the granules of sand in search of that elusive hairband.

"Why," Hunter asked pressing a kiss against her shoulder whilst she searched.

Emily laughed, "It's my last hairband and otherwise my hair will double in size when it frizzes. That hairband is crucial."

Hunter laughed before helping Emily search in the sand, "Here it is." he said finally clutching the black elastic in his hand before sliding it over his wrist. "You good now?"

"Yeah," Emily said grabbing Hunter's hand and pulling herself to her feet before setting off with him towards the others.

 **AN so I had huntmily suggested as a prompt and as these are my Next Step OTP I couldn't help but write it. I know I need to do the jiley one but I've been suffering with inspiration so I decided just to this one and I did try to include some Jiley at the start to make any Jiley shippers happy and I will get that one shot done soon inspiration willing. I'm not quite sure why this ended up about surfing (originally it was going to be about ice skating) I think it's because of my newfound obsession with Blue Water High which i highly recommend to any next step lovers but I quite liked it even if it isn't very accurate so any surfers feel free to suggest any corrections because I live as far away from a beach as one can get. Updates will get worse though because I have public exams coming up which are quite important but I'll do my best to keep plugging away at this. I hope everyone likes this and please read and review.**

 **VerityXxX**


End file.
